Secrets of the Past
by zammiandjackunzel4evaderp
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the Woods by gymnast1150. You don't have to read Secrets of the Woods to read this. Catherine escaped from the prison she's been in for 16 years... And she wants her baby back. Cammie and Zach are visiting Zach's parent in Rome. The only problem, they're not his parents. And he doesn't know about Catherine. What awaits Cammie, Zach and the gang this summer?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A flash of red hair. Sirens wailing.

"Find a way to stop her! She CAN'T get out!" a voice yells amidst the flashing red lights.

All the doors were closing around her. She quickly slid under one and took off running through the Colorado mountain forests.

After running and hiding for 8 hours, the sun was up and she sat down to rest underneath a large aspen.

"Now, to find a way back to my Zachy…."

…

"She escaped." A male voice on the other end of the phone said.

The woman holding the phone froze.

"Abigail? Did you hear me? Catherine escaped."

She hung up then walked into another room.

"Catherine escaped, Edward. You know she'll be coming here soon, right?"

"Then I guess it's time to tell Zach the truth before he finds out the hard way."

 **Hey guys! So many of you wanted a sequel to Secrets of the Woods by gymnast1150. She said I could write it, so heres the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Aunt Abby?

Rome! Finally! After 9 hours and 41 minutes on a plane, we had finally made it to Rome! Zach and I had found our bags and were walking to meet his parents out in the parking lot.

"I'm sooo excited!" I exclaimed as we went through the doors of the airport. "Do you think they'll like me?" I suddenly become scared they won't like me.

"They'll love you. And even if they don't there's no way they can keep me from you." He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Aww! The jet lag must be getting to you. You're never that outright sappy." I smile up at him and he fakes mock hurt.

"That hit me Cam, right at the heart."

"Oh, poor Zachy baby. He's got a boo boo." I smile and push his arm off me.

"Already freezing me out. You know, this relationship won't work if you keep pushing me away." I turn around to see him smiling behind me.

"Guess I'll have to find someone else."

"Wow, maybe my parents won't like you…" we start laughing and keep walking to the parking lot.

When we reach the spot where his parents said they'd pick us up, there's a man in a suit standing there.

"Bert, what're you doing here?" Zach asks the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode couldn't make it, so they sent me instead."

"Oh. Cammie, this is our butler, Bert." I shake hands with Bert then turn to Zach.

"You never told me you had a butler. What other surprises have you been keeping from me?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon." He gives me his signature smirk, then walks towards the limo by the curb.

 _My boyfriend is rich and he didn't even tell me. Wonder what his house looks like…_

We ride for about an hour before we get to his house. It's huge. There's a large circular driveway that encloses a nice circle of manicured grass. The house's front had columns leading from the second floor balcony. Above those are some other balconies probably leading to a bunch of rooms. All around the outside is manicured lawns and large trees.

After getting our bags, Zach takes me on the grand tour. There's a grand staircase when you first walk in and short hallways leading away from the front door. He tells me there are ballrooms on the first floor and some other fancy things like a big dining room for parties.

"We renovated one of the ballrooms into a training room with the coolest equipment."

On the second floor, there's a library and a work room for his father. There's a living room with video games, nice couches, and a large TV. His hangout room is also there.

On the third floor is the master bedroom with a very nice bathroom, and 3 other bedrooms with balconies and bathrooms along with huge walk in closets. He tells me there's a really cool attic that he hangs in when he needs to get away from everyone. The basement has a pool and plenty of really cool games to play with.

Then, he takes me to his back yard…

There's a beautiful large lawn and a pool with a diving board and waterslide in it. There's a garden and a play set from when he was little. But behind all of that, is a large forest with large trees, a stream, waterfall, and lake.

"That's my favorite place to go." He tells me. The sight reminds me of the waterfall at camp.

We go back into his house and into his room. As I'm looking around\d it and he's talking, I see an odd piece of paper sitting on his desk.

"Zach, what's this?" he comes over to look at the folded paper, then picks it up and his eyes go wide and confused.

"What's it say?"

"It says, "They probably lied to you, but I'm back! And I'll be coming to get you back as soon as I can. Love, CRG."

"What do you think it means?"

"I-

He was cut off by the sound the front door closing. Then a high pitched

"ZACCCHHHH!" and sounds of little footsteps going up the stairs.

A little boy and girl appear in Zach's doorway and then jump into his arms.

"We missed you!" yelled the little boy.

"Yeah! And who's the pretty girl?" asks the little girl, looking at me.

"Liza, Carson, this is my girlfriend, Cammie. Cammie, these are my little siblings Liza and Carson."

"Hi." I say and they both smile and wave at me.

"You're really pretty."says Carson.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, and she's really mine. So don't go trying anything or I may have to tickle you!" Zach says and the little boy laughs.

I hear some more footprints come up the stairs, and I guess it's his parents. I turn around to greet them and am met by a shocked and very familiar face.

"Aunt Abby?"

 **Hey guys! I know, 2 updates in one week?! That's not like you. But I was sooo excited about his story that I decided to write the prologue and first chapter. so, What'd you guys think? Who is CRG? What do you think I should have happen next? Please review and tell me your ideas!**


End file.
